Kai-Lan the Explorer (JosiahOlsonRockz Style)
JosiahOlsonRockz's TV Series Spoof of "Dora the Explorer". =Cast= *Dora - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Boots - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Benny - Tolee (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Isa - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Tico - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Diego - Rintoo (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Baby Jaguar - Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street) *Swiper - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Backpack - Mei-Mei (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Map - Mr. Fluffy (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *The Big Red Chicken - Earl (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *The Grumpy Old Troll - Old Man Grumpus (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Azul the Blue Train - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Baby Blue Bird - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *The Fiesta Trio - The Team Umizoomi *Mami - Mulan (Mulan) *Papi - Shang (Mulan) *Abuela - Gui-Nai-Nai (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Daisy - Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Alicia - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) Episodes Season 1 #The Legend of Earl #Lost and Found #Hic-Boom-Ohhh! #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Piggies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Ojo Wishes #Gui-Nai-Nai's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Mei-Mei #Fish Out of Water #Bugga Bugga #Little Star #Kai-Lan Saves the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Tree #Wo ai Ni (Te Amo) #Dan Handerson's Flute #To the Treehouse #Call Me, Mr. Riddles Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick #The Missing Piece #Wilson, the Engine (Rojo, the Fire Truck) #Lost Dolly #Doctor Kai-Lan #The Golden Explorers #Muqin Jie Kualie (El Dia De Las Madres) #Lost Mr. Fluffy #Buck, the Pony Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Man Grumpus #Super Mr. Fluffy #Click! #A Present for Santa #Congmang, Hoho! (Rapido, Tico!) #A Letter for Denzel Crocker #Kai-Lan, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Simba, the Circus Lion #The Lost City Season 3 #Kai-Lan Had a Little Lamb #Meet Rintoo! #Stuck Truck #SpongeBob SquarePants (Roberto the Robot) #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! #Save the Puppies! #Quing! (Por Favor!) #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Wubbzy #Wubbzy's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Kai-Lan Saves the Game #Kai-Lan's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta #Wubbzy's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Kai-Lan's Fairytale Adventure #Foofa, la Quincenera #Star Catcher #Laurie Berkner, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Denzel Crocker the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister Kai-Lan #Super Babies #Catch the Babies #Kai-Lan's Got a Puppy #We're a Team! #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Kai-Lan and Rintoo to the Rescue #A Crown for King Steve #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Kai-Lan's Dance to the Rescue #Save Rintoo #Kai-Lan's First Trip #Slimey's Roar #Wubbzy to the Rescue #Kai-Lan's World Adventure #Baby Crab #Kai-Lan Saves the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day of School #The Mei-Mei Parade #Tolee's Big Race #Daizy's Unicorn Flowers #Kai-Lan's Jack-in-the-Box #Kai-Lan Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Wubbzy #Earl's Magic Show #Tolee's Treasure #Kai-Lan Saves Three Kings Day #Kai-Lan Saves the Three Little Piggies #Bark, Bark to Play Park #Kai-Lan Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies' Dream Adventure #Kai-Lan's Christmas Carol Adventure #Kai-Lan Helps the Birthday Bear #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Wubbzy's Kickity-Kick Ball Wish #Kai-Lan's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Kai-Lan's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Babies! #Kai-Lan's Hair-Raising Adventure #Boinga Comes Home #Old Man Grumpus Gets Married #Kai-Lan's Ballet Adventure #Wubbzy's First Bike #Jiaqi! (Vacaciones!) #Kai-Lan in Grumpus Land #Alpha Pig's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Horse King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Kai-Lan Saves King Bullseye #Earl's Magic Wand #Denzel Crocker's Favorite Things #Kai-Lan's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Buck Season 7 #Kai-Lan's Easter Adventure #Fuqin Jie Kualie (Feliz Dia De Los Padres) #Kai-Lan's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom Gallery Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png|Kai-Lan as Dora Wow Wow Wubbzy HD Wallpapers1.jpg|Wubbzy as Boots Tolee.png|Tolee as Benny Daisyissocute(OK).PNG|Daizy as Isa Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png|Hoho as Tico Rintoo running.png|Rintoo as Diego Th02W37TT1.jpg|Slimey the Worm as Baby Jaguar Denzel Crocker.gif|Denzel Crocker as Swiper Mei-Mei in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Mei-Mei as Backpack Mr. Fluffy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Mr. Fluffy as Map Mr. Earl.png|Earl as The Big Red Chicken Old Man Grumpus-0.png|Old Man Grumpus as The Grumpy Old Troll Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg|Plex as Azul the Blue Train Poof.png|Poof as Baby Blue Bird Team-umizoomi.jpg|The Team Umizoomi as The Fiesta Trio Kimi Watanabe Finster (Mulan).jpg|Mulan as Mami Shang in Mulan.jpg|Shang as Papi Gui Nai Nai in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Gui-Nai-Nai as Abuela Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg|Foofa as Daisy Lulu2.png|Lulu as Alicia Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:JosiahOlsonRockz